Not Nevermore
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: She left unexplained, but she asked him to wait, and wait he will. Even though it was wrong, that he should arrest her the second he sees her, he can never find the will to do it. For he knew she never did anything without a reason. So he will wait, and wait he will, because he knew they can be together again, and not nevermore. MafiaAU! R&R!


**This fic is inspired by:**

 **Her Favorite Criminal by Vesperchan and;**

 **Blurred Lines by Sariasprincy**

* * *

Madara groaned tiredly as he entered his apartment. _Finally_. He dropped his keys on the bowl beside the door and placed a hand behind his neck to try and relieve the knot there. After hours of non-stop paperwork and reprimanding rookies of chicken scratch, nursery-level reports, Madara called it a day the second he had the chance.

Honestly he wanted to strangle Hashirama for dumping all that work on him. Granted, a lot of their officers are still on leave to recuperate no thanks to last week's bombing incident at the train station but his best friend doesn't have to be an ass about it! It's one of the reasons why he refused to take the position as Captain and eventually- Chief of Police, because he just can't picture himself working all day behind a desk when he belongs out in the field.

A part of him still regretted that he didn't join the military like he initially planned, but due to circumstances (which greatly involved his brother and only living family left) he didn't went through the training and settled to stay in town.

He threw his jacket and badge carelessly on the couch and pushed his hands over his face. It wasn't until he eyed the direction to his kitchen did he realize that he wasn't alone. A faint glow came from inside and Madara immediately grabbed for one of his guns in his shoulder holster.

Madara approached his kitchen with a sharp eye and a steady pace. When he turned to the corner, he saw a meal box inside a bag of plastic on the table. He was confident he didn't bought it anytime today. On the sink was a newly washed bowl and a pair of utensils that was left to dry. Finally, he set his eyes on the refrigerator and felt his heart thunder in his chest.

Not just because of the wonderful ass sticking out of the open door from their bent form- which, really, makes a very, _very_ nice view, but because he knew full well the person intruding his home and rummaging around his fridge as if they own it.

As if on cue, the person stood straight up from where they stood. The light from the fridge highlighted one side of her beautiful face. A spoon was stuck between her lips as one hand held the door while the other held a tub of ice cream. Her hypnotic green eyes stared at his own dark pools as no words exchanged between them in a couple of moments.

"Sakura," he meant to sneer. Yet the way her name left his lips was like a breathless, longing whisper.

A devilish smirk tugged at the corner of her lips before she took out the spoon and licked the trails of chocolate there before jabbing it back in the tub. Madara felt his heart beat hard in his chest at her blatant display. His eyes followed her skillful tongue whom he knew quite well before she placed the tub back inside the fridge.

She closed the door with a light thud before she made her way towards him. Her hips swayed seductively as she came.

"Hello Madara," she greeted him genuinely. No sarcasm, no spitefulness, no sass.

"Have you finally gone broke and decided to invade other people's homes to pilfer through their fridges for something to eat?" he raised a brow her whilst his tone was coated with his familiar humor. He still didn't lower his gun though.

Sakura chuckled and waved a hand in dismissal, "I just thought I'd stop by since I'll be in town for a while."

His gaze hardened as he regarded her carefully. Her beautiful face kept her amused expression as she deliberately walked point blank at his gun fearlessly.

 _She knows he can't shoot her._

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked and felt a lump in his throat when her long eyelashes fluttered at him.

Her hand fell on his to lower his gun from her face. She took the last steps to close the distance between them and her small, dainty hands fell on his chest as a forefinger played with the button of his shirt. She flushed her body with his and Madara swallowed at the feel of her soft breasts on his chest and her hips over his crotch.

She craned her neck up at him to lock with his eyes once more- this time darkened with lust; no taller than the line of his chin, as she said, "I missed you, 'dara. Didn't you miss me?"

She tiptoed to press a soft, innocent kiss at the corner of his lips before she pulled back to look at him again. Instead of giving her a response, Madara's hand cradled the back of her head and pressed their lips together. His kiss was nowhere near as sweet and innocent as the one she gave him. No. He kissed her with total, unbridled passion and uncontained lust.

He hasn't seen her in weeks and he finally gets the chance to hold her again.

They pulled apart with breathless pants. Her own emerald eyes clouded with longing and lust. He wasn't sure who made the move first, but a second later they were kissing with ruthless endeavor. Her hands went to his hair and started pulling. His arms wrapped around her waist and crushed her against him. His gun was all forgotten somewhere at their feet.

They sucked on each other's lips like water-depraved beasts, their teeth gnashed and clicked against the other's, and their tongues fenced out in the cold, night air; making noises so obscene and perverted their dead families would be rolling in their graves.

Sakura moaned at the feel of his arousal on her stomach.

The urgent bid to fuck the beautiful goddess before him skyrocketed. He wanted to touch more of her, feel her, _possess_ _her_ , and convince himself that this wasn't just another desperate dream fueled by his longing and worry because he doesn't have one bloody clue where the hell she's been for the last few weeks.

Madara pushed her just as roughly and she let out a pained grunt through their lips as the edge of the counter dug at her back.

He has to fuck her. He _**needs**_ to fuck her. He could take her right then and there.

"M-mmm… Mada… ra…" she moaned between kisses, "bed… p… ah… please…"

She gasped out before he devoured her mouth; and he obeyed. Madara could never deny his sweet kitten anything. In bed… and in life. So he pulled her towards him. His hands travelled down to first caress her round ass and then squeezed them tight as he lifted her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around him like second nature and it took all of his remaining sanity to carry her to his bedroom without stumbling.

He practically threw her on his bed and he didn't give her any reprieve before he pounced. Madara's large frame towered over hers and the dominance and submission turned them on even more. His hands were all over her in an instant. Tracing, mapping, fondling, caressing, and groping every part of her he knew she liked. A smirk graced his lips when she gasped for pinching that ticklish side of her hip.

Her hands were soon pawing him as well and the sounds of buttons popping out of his shirt echoed in his ears. Despite being so petite and looking all so innocent, Sakura always had an innate, secret strength only a handful of people knew. Madara of course, knew this silent power of her as well; having been both at the receiving end of both the bad and pleasurable sides of it. It turned him on even more.

Not wanting to be the only one whose libido was slowly breaking the limit, Madara fiddled with her blouse. Brows creased over his forehead when he couldn't find a button or zipper to take it off. He didn't want to part his lips from her too- because _god_ he had waited so long to feel her hot mouth again- so instead he used the brute strength he had and ripped the offending blouse from her person.

The gasp she let out followed by a moan was like music to his ears. Aside from effectively stroking his ego, Madara felt a surge of relief and smug happiness that he could still elicit such beautiful noises from her without even touching her.

Unfortunately, Sakura pushed him off of her, thus breaking their bruising kiss. Madara stared at the pinkette with reverence. Her lustful haze was absolutely intoxicating as they heaved lungful of airs. He felt his chest swell with pride at his craft that was her swollen lips.

"I liked that blouse," she whispered breathlessly before scooting back so she could lay herself properly on his bed. She shrugged her ruined blouse off her shoulders and he did the same.

"I'll buy you another," Madara replied with an animalistic growl that excited her, as he crawled up to her body like a vicious predator ready to devour their prey. Even though, technically, Sakura would be more than capable to buy herself her own clothes without worrying how she's supposed to buy her books for the next semester, he still said it nonetheless because deep down, Madara wanted to give Sakura everything she wants.

They kissed each other again. This time long but still hungry enough to make them swollen. Madara wound his hands down to her body. God, how he missed her familiar soft skin. He travelled from her neck, her shoulders, collar and breasts- which were clad in black, lacy material. Thus preventing him to fully appreciate and weigh them in his hands.

At that point he finally let go of her lips to proceed on her neck. Sakura let out choked gasps and delighted moans as Madara played the instrument that was her body. Her voice only served to fuel his need as he laid down kisses all over her jugular. He wasn't sure himself how many hickeys he left her, for all that he could think of- was how he could pleasure the pinkette more.

Her hands began to tug on his hair but Madara didn't mind at all. Instead he used it as a sign of confirmation to keep going. That he was making her feel good. He ghosted around her chest, licked a long trail between the valley of her breasts and stop at her bare tummy to lay kisses there instead.

Instead of breathless whimpers, Sakura started laughing. A delighted smile graced Madara's face as he continued to tickle her spots he knew that would make her giggle.

"M-Madara!" she laughed, "Stop it! ' _daraaaa_."

At her command, Madara lifted his head. Sakura calmed her breathing first before she cupped his handsome face. She pulled him up till the only thing they could see was each other. Their mirth faded into seriousness, their lust quelled for only a bit, and their hearts thudded painfully in their chests.

"Sakura…" he breathed.

"Madara," she whispered, "I need you inside me."

He kissed her. But with a longing compliance at her request and she responded just as submissively. They didn't try to think too much into it however, because the fact that it was so sweet and raw with emotions only made it hurt even more.

She shimmied from her pants just as Madara unbuckled his belt and they threw their garments somewhere in his room, underwear and all, completely forgotten until the following morning. Madara situated himself on his knees by her feet and Sakura obliged. She opened her legs for him to better accommodate him and let his eyes feast on her pure nudity. A hint of blush crossed her cheeks as she presented herself to him with open trust.

They didn't have time for foreplay and frankly, none of them were in the mood for dragging their reunion for too long. Madara was hard as steel the moment he kissed her and Sakura was wet enough so they would need no preparation. He pulled her towards him. His eyes never parted from hers as he lifted them up and over his shoulders. With one hand, he propped himself up to hover over her face and with the other, held his throbbing erection leaking precum over her pussy.

Sakura threw her head back with a pleasured whimper as he slapped his big cock over her nether lips. Her heart fluttered for the experience that was to come and she can't help but be excited to finally have him in her after so long apart. She felt his heavy girth bathe in her juices and the head kiss with her clit.

It was too much.

"Sakura… look at me," Madara demanded softly. His voice was hoarse, as his mind was clouded with lust and lo-

Sakura fluttered her eyes open to stare at the handsome man she fell in love with. Both found themselves lost in the whirlpool of emotion in each other's eyes that Sakura almost didn't feel him enter until his head kissed the inner barrier of her womb.

"Oh Madaraaa… ah! Madara!" she wailed as the pain shot up her spine. She almost forgot how big he was. _But damn did it feel good_. He made her feel full, _so full_ , that his entire length fit inside her so perfectly as if they were made for each other.

Madara hissed at his own intrusion. _She was tight_. So very tight; almost like their first time. Her pussy choked on his cock as if it was punishing him for being away for so long. In fact, when he tried, he couldn't even move out to start. Not until he lowered his face and pressed kisses over her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and finally her lips.

She sighed into it and Madara felt her loosen just enough for him to move. He tried not to release his groan so as to not interrupt their kiss but the sweet drag of her inner flesh holding onto him so tightly was a cosmic rupture.

As if his body had been taken over like a wired car, Madara started thrusting against her in short, quick strokes. At one point they parted from the other's lips as they let their inhibitions fly. Their pants, moans, and pleasured grunts were released at each other's ears as they held each other like long lost lovers.

The position was a bit uncomfortable, as Madara couldn't bottom out of her pussy. Though he couldn't find it in himself to care for the moment as he held her so close to him that when she arched her back, her breasts were pressed hard on his pecs, and he held her body so close to him that she hovered a bit off the shaking bed. His bed rocked against the wall so hard he didn't care if he disturbed his neighbors. Nothing else mattered at the moment but his Sakura.

He wasn't sure about her, but Madara wasn't seeking for just any release. He wanted closure. He wanted reassurance. He wanted to know that it was really _his_ Sakura in _his_ bed clawing at _his_ back and gasping out _his_ _name_ like a mantra. Even though he was already holding her to him, fulfilling their missed, carnal pleasure about one another; he needed more.

"Mada… ra… Mad-Madara-ah! Ahhmm! Madara… Madara… please… please…"

Her moans and pleas seem distant even for him but still, he didn't relent. He would wince every now and then at the feel of her nails leaving burning tracks across his back, sigh in pleasure as she pulled his hair and massaged his scalp, and then he would groan and grunt at the velvet hot passage choking his cock like a vice.

The sounds of sloppy, wet slaps seemed distant even to his own as all his attention were centered on one thing- rather, one person _only_.

The beautiful woman that was the embodiment of spring whom he fell in love with all those years ago and will still love _forever_.

"Sakura… missed you… I missed you… so much… so… so much…"

The words left his lips out of their own accord but she didn't react nor saying anything in response as she continued to moan his name and reach her own peak of sexual gratification. He could barely hold himself by then. As much as he wanted to drag their copulation out, to drown further in the sea of pleasure that was her body and of her affection, his body could barely contain the pleasure from the familiar body he worshipped and defiled at the same time.

He barely realized he hit his peak until Madara released inside her. She followed soon after and the delicious tightness that wrapped around him further made him shoot a couple of weeks' worth of cum inside her. Sakura screamed his name atop her lungs and Madara couldn't care less if he'll receive a noise complaint the following morning. All the times he coped himself to masturbating to her picture, imagining her touch him everywhere; couldn't compare to the actual feel of his Sakura.

She held on to him just as tight as he held her close. As if both of them were afraid to let go and fear that if they do, one of them might turn into dust or fade into the shadows or-

Madara shook his head as he continued to release jets of cum into his Sakura. Even when their mixed juices pooled and made trails down her thighs, over his balls, and on his mattress, the world can burn outside and he still won't release the woman in his arms.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Madara whispered to her ear. His heart cracked with every word he said, "To hold you like this… to feel you like this… I only wish that I didn't have to let you go."

Their pants slowed down to even breaths, and their hold of each other softened but still didn't let go. Just like earlier, she refused to react or comment on what he said. Perhaps it was better this way? Sometimes, things just run its course better in silence.

" _I love you. I still love you."_

" _I never stopped loving you."_

,

On the following morning, he would find himself still holding onto her. Like a precious, priceless jewel he refuse to sell. He inhaled the sweet scent of her under his chin as he lazily placed a kiss on her head.

She was also latched onto him. Her arm was over his broad chest and he could feel her fingers caress the scar over where his heart beats, whilst her leg hooked over his hip and he willed himself to control his lust so as to not get another rise. As much as he wanted to make love to her again, he also wouldn't want to ruin this moment.

They laid there on his bed in silence. Just as how it has always been for the last few years. She would always wake up first and lay her head over his rising and falling chest; waiting for him to wake up. Once he does, he'd just keep still and they would relish each other's company in their shared, peaceful silence, but not before kissing her head to tell her that he's awake.

The fingers over his chest focused solely on the scar and Madara couldn't help but sigh and his brows furrow in concern. It wasn't hard to guess what was going through her mind right now.

"Baby," he called. The hand that was on her shoulder went up and down her nude body under the sheets to calm her, "Baby, it's okay. I'm okay, Sakura."

And just like every morning since that incident, Sakura would lift her head and prop her chin over his chest so they could see each other eye to eye. Her own brows creased over her forehead at the blatant show of concern, and Madara would tut softly at the stress lines over her gorgeous face.

"I'm here baby," he cooed as he brought his other hand to tuck away the stray fringes off her face. He tried a small smile, "I'm right here."

He tried to assure her, but try as he might, he will never completely rid her feeling of guilt since that incident. The incident that nearly took his own life away after a raid no more than a year ago. An unknown criminal shot him squarely on the chest, and if it wasn't for the protective gear he wore, the bullet would've completely tore through his muscles and bore a hole straight through his heart. Because she was there and was the arms dealer for another syndicate's boss, and because she was on the opposite side of the battlefield, she saw the whole thing happen right before her eyes. Even though she wanted to throw away everything she had worked for and rush to his aid, Kakashi had pulled her away just before she could make a run for it and had no choice but to wait for the news of his well-being.

Thus being Sakura, even though it was no way her fault, she blamed herself for it ever since.

Again, she didn't say anything but lifted herself up to press her lips over his. This time, theirs was soft, inviting, tantalizing, blissful, and loving. As if they poured all their unspoken feelings in one kiss. Of joy, pleasure, confusion, betrayal, and love.

In their world of violence, they found solace in each other even though they both knew it never last for more than one night.

Not until they finally found peace.

Unfortunately, their time ran out in the form of a loud, obnoxious honk of a car which blurted in a specific pattern.

"Boss, time to go," said an all-too-familiar voice after a knock on his bedroom door.

Madara had long since given up changing his locks since Sakura can order her men to picklock his door and come in anytime she pleased.

As always, Sakura would be the first to let go. They knew it was her cue to leave and knew that she can't afford to be a second later, lest the entire apartment complex would be run over by the country's fastest rising syndicate of all time.

She swung her legs over the edge of his bed, and Madara just can't help but admire the way the morning sun made her skin glow that it made him want to kneel in reverence, and how he wished that he would wake up with her in his arms every morning without the knowledge that she must leave soon and the fear that she will return to that dangerous, underground world.

Madara roused from his side to sit up behind her. She also didn't stop him when he wrapped his arms around her- to feel her so close to him one last time before she leaves again- and kiss her bare shoulder, the nape of her neck, and the small, purple, winged _tengu_ wearing his specific pinwheel design, tattooed over the entire expanse of her back. She got her back inked after her first disappearance and return. He didn't have to ask because he knew, that the mere fact that she wore _his_ symbol, _his_ colors, and _his_ pinwheel, meant that her entire devotion belonged to _only_ him. That it was as _permanent_ as every colored ink on her back.

Sakura turned to him then, and the smile she had for him was intoxicating as well as addicting. He remembered how he knew he was in love with her when she showed him that smile.

A smile she reserved just for him.

 _A smile that asked him to wait; and wait he will._

She cupped his face and kissed him. They rested their foreheads together as her thumbs played at the small stubble forming over his chin and jawline. She giggled and his heart fluttered. She kissed him one last time before she stood to gather her clothes strewn all over his floor, wash, and see herself out. In thirty minutes, the sound of a car speed out of the curb in front of the building was heard. He was confident that Sasuke and Kakashi will keep her safe, but that doesn't mean he wasn't afraid for her safety.

It was an hour later when Madara decided to get out of bed. Any remnants of her liaison with him were gone as he proceeded to the shower. He grabbed for his bottle of shampoo beside the lavender scented one he left for her use, and the soap he used was still wet from her previous use. From the corner of his eye, he saw through the mirror above the sink the scratch marks she left on his back. He looped a hand around his shoulder to finger the nearest one. It stung, yes, but deep down, some twisted part of him wished they would scar. Just to satiate his insecurity regarding her absence.

He dried and prepared himself in silence for the day. With his shirt, he covered the cherry blossom tree tattooed between his shoulder blades. Once at the kitchen, he reheated the boxed lunch his Sakura bought for him last night and wasn't all surprised to see it full of his favorite inarizushi. He ate in silence while an empty tub of Sakura's favorite ice cream laid in his trash bin. He made note to go to the store later to buy another tub.

Because not matter how long he has to wait, he will always wait. For their love is true and in test, and she will return to him as promised, someday soon, and not nevermore.

* * *

 **This is a very short fic and will probably only last for 3 or 4 chapters just like its inspired works.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
